


Putting the Ho-Ho-Ho in the Holidays

by WendyCR72



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyCR72/pseuds/WendyCR72
Summary: Alex needs a favor from Bobby, who is happy to help...on one condition!





	Putting the Ho-Ho-Ho in the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> _Yep, it's Christmas time again. In that vein, here's another short, fluffy offering. Not beta read or anything and is just to contribute a bit of fluffiness. I hope everyone enjoys. Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah and a very Happy New Year to come!_

“You want me to what?”

Alex bit her lip. “I’m just asking you to play Santa Claus at my family’s Christmas party tomorrow night, Bobby.” She waved her hands in agitation. “I know it’s last minute, but…please? The kids are so much better behaved when they have…motivation.” Crossing her arms, Alex pointed out, “You’re coming, anyway!”

With a beleaguered sigh, Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. “What happened to your brother-in-law’s best friend or whatever? I thought he was doing it?”

Alex played with a pen on her desk, averting her gaze. “From what I gather, bad Chinese food of questionable quality, the health department, and food poisoning…complete with projectile vomiting.”

Feeling far too gleeful at the news (since Liz was all too eager to make an introduction, something Alex told him with some annoyance), Bobby quipped, “Santa puking on the kids would certainly make for a memorable holiday!"”

Forgetting her holiday dilemma, Alex stared at Bobby, smirking. “How…catty.”

Bobby made a hissing noise and mimed a cat claw with his hand. Which prompted both to suddenly burst into laughter.

Wiping her eye, Alex sighed. “We’re horrible people. Gonna get coal in our stockings!”

She smiled.

Bobby shrugged. “Mere observation, Eames! Comes with the job. Santa would understand.” Bobby grinned.

“Told you that, did he?”

Rubbing his chin, Bobby made a noise in response, then elaborated. “Well, if I’m gonna stand in for him, I should familiarize myself with his preferences, right?”

That response caused Alex to break out into a rare, full smile. “Does that mean you’ll do it?”

The smile warmed Bobby from head to toe, and he was momentarily distracted by her joy. Making Eames happy made him feel equally exuberant, and he soaked the feeling in like a sponge. 

“Well…” he pretended to hesitate.

His eyes suddenly taking on a devilish gleam, Bobby nodded.

“On one condition.”

Brought up short, Alex took in Bobby’s mirth ever so cautiously. “What?” she asked, hesitantly.

Then: “I’ll finish your reports for a week…”

“Tempting, but no.”

Alex wracked her brain. “Buy you lunch?”

“Nah,” Bobby shook his head, then cocked it at an angle as he was wont to do.

“Then what?” Alex asked, perplexed, her voice carrying a slight edge.

Smiling, Bobby enjoyed Alex’s agitation.

“Temper, temper, Eames!” He leaned forward even further and named his price.

“Every Santa needs a Mrs. Claus,” he whispered.

Alex considered her partner for a long inscrutable moment.

“Well, if that’s your condition…”

Alex raised a brow. “Just so you know, my family’s gone a bit nuts with the mistletoe around my dad’s house this year. Mr. and Mrs. Claus may get cozy…” 

Staring, she awaited Bobby’s reaction to her awkward idea of flirting.

Holding her gaze, Bobby’s eyes seemed to light up in undisguised delight.

“I ho-ho-hope so.”

Groaning at the pun, Alex let out a relieved chuckle, as Bobby decided this Santa Claus thing may not be so bad, after all.

  
  


THE END


End file.
